Obito (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate." Background Obito died the day he watched Rin's suicide - not that he knew that, at the time. Twisted by despair, hate, and a poisonous voice in his ear, the creature that replaced 'Obito' performed atrocity after atrocity, spreading pain and fear across the world with a name that wasn't his, and a mind that had long since ceased to be his own. Coming back to himself was painful. His mortal body forfeit, and guilt tearing him to shreds for everything he had done - no matter what anyone said about it not being his fault, because of course it was - it seemed like the obvious penance to sacrifice himself for a future that, without him or the poisonous voice, should be bright and full of hope. Fate had other plans for Uchiha Obito. Perhaps it was Rin, her kindness reaching past the realms of the dead to give him a second chance, or maybe it was just some deity deciding he wasn't worthy of death just yet, but he floated in limbo - not alive, but not dead either - before words echoed in his head. Right your wrongs. You will be sent back to a pivotal moment. Fix things. Limbo had vanished, and he'd found himself back in the body of his younger self, perched at the edge of what was once his home with no idea of when he was, or what he was supposed to be fixing. He'd got it wrong, at first, calculating the date to be that of the massacre of his clan - not something he cared to 'fix' - but going through the motions revealed him to be back a year prior to that. The date of the death of the only family member he'd ever loved. A young cousin who'd always outshone him but never held anything but complete and utter adoration for him. A cousin whose strong, kind, beliefs had got him murdered trying to do the right thing. Danzo was the cause of much of the issues in his original timeline, and Obito had no intentions of allowing his favourite cousin to meet his end at those warmongering hands. For the first time, he hadn't been too late. It was close - too close - but Shisui was snatched from the jaws of death and enfolded safely into his protection. Not that Shisui needed protecting like some helpless damsel, but Obito was a selfish creature and refused to lose anyone else. Shisui would just have to put up with it. And he did, albeit with poor grace at times. Certainly he disagreed on a few fundamental things - the faking of his own death, for one - but as Obito slowly admitted more and more of the truth he became firmly on his side and surrendered the last of his ties to home with minimal complaint. Love was powerful in the Uchiha. Obito loved Shisui. Shisui loved his village. It was simple. This time, Obito would save the village. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Obito is a fandragon of the Naruto character Uchiha Obito **This particular version is an AU time-travel fix it concept Category:Plague Dragon Category:Male Category:Guardian Category:Fandragon Category:Warrior Category:Spy